Kill the Wizard
by Elphabas Apprentice
Summary: This is a fic that I based on Wicked the Musical, and Wicked the Book. It has the main characters of Wicked and a few Original Characters that will be basically the central characters. Read if you wish and review if you would be so kind.
1. Kill the Wizard Prolouge

Kill the Wizard : Prologue

Heavy rain was pounding over the vastness of the infamous Yellow Brick Road. Oz usually basked in the sunlit rays of the day and would wane underneath the streak of dim moonbeams-- but not tonight. In Munchkin Land, its citizens remained in their homes-- for they-- not being small minded about the weather-- had more common sense. Heavier rains begot heavier winds--in which in return-- liberated several branches from trees as well as leaves and has pulled out several cash crops-- hoarding them all into a fierce freedom. The sky--black as pitch, no light could be seen as it was blanketed by the dark clouds that accompanied the dreary forecast.

A certain slant of light suddenly broke through from out of one of the clouds. Sure enough, the color radiated a bright and heavy shade of pink. This pink object could be identified as sphere-shaped. An overgrown pink bubble. This special means of "Pink Bubble Traveling" belonged to Miss Galinda of the Arruennas-- Lady Galinda Chuffrey-- Saint Glinda-- Glinda, the Good Witch of the North. The pink bubble began to lose altitude and it eventually made birth on a rundown, but well kept porch in the center of the town. This porch was generally taller than the usual standards of Munchkin Lander architecture-- in fact, it wasn't Munchkin Lander architecture at all. The entire home, however, was neatly well kept and presentable.

Glinda appeared suddenly--taking her usual human form. Tall, majestic and beautiful: Creamy, smooth, silk, peach colored skin with a well rounded face complete with flowing blonde hair that possessed a gentle curl. Her body figure was absolutely the type you'd be jealous of-- along with her apparel--which was always the talk of the town-- a lightly shaded pink colored dress that rose from atop the ground, due to all the puffed support that was sown into it. On her head, sat a large crown encrusted with five different colored rubies.

Glinda went up to the entrance of the house and she stood adjacent to the door for a few moments before noticing a small plaque that was next to the doorknob (it was equivalent to an average Munchkin Lander height).

" Munchkin Land National Landmark: Former Home of Dorothy Gale…"

Glinda stopped reading and began to look back on that day when she first met Dorothy Gale and her yippy little dog. Glinda shrugged it off and placed her hand on the doorknob and gave it a shake.

"Locked." Glinda muttered quietly while summoning her wand to her hand. She placed the wand over the lock of the door.

A glint of light soon came and went, tenderly, Glinda grabbed hold of the knob, gave it a twist and a jerk and entered the house. After closing the door behind her, she headed straight ahead; towards the dark sitting room. With a flick of her wand, the room lighted itself. Galinda had perched herself on one of the comfortable chairs and leered around the room. It was filled with several pictures of Dorothy and those two others-- those who were known as "Uncle Henry" and " Aunt Em"; they know this because she would constantly whine about them. The room was also filled with several Plexiglas boxes containing several plaques in her honor, along with the Key to the City, letters of gratitude to her that came along with hand-drawn pictures depicting her first groundbreaking arrival.

Glinda's eyes then set upon an empty Plexiglas case with a stand and several velvet ropes surrounding it. This made Glinda curious-- an empty display case? Glinda rose from her seat and approached the case. It was long and narrow, not big enough to hold anything skinnier than a staff. Glinda jerked her head towards the stand that was conveniently there for curious eyes.

" The Wicked Witch's Broomstick…" It read in bold letters.

A slap of lightening that hit the ground rumbled the house, causing the lights to flicker. Glinda was bent over and was mildly attempting to re-collect herself after gaping loudly in fear. The lights soon gave out and Glinda stumbled aimlessly in the dark for a few moments, returning to the sitting room. She gave her wand a wave and the lights came up once more.

"Boo."

Glinda screamed in horror.

"Miss Glinda-- you've arrived after all-- Good."

Glinda looked on the vague appearances of the figure--looking for a familiar mark to identify this figure under a category. Her blue eyes narrowing on the hooded figure that stood in front of her.

"You alone?" the dark one firmly asked.

Glinda nodded slightly.

"No Gale Force today? Excellent. Now, Miss Glinda, really…"

The figure pointed out the wand that was being grasped tightly on Glinda's hand.

"Must you have that wand present? It's not appropriate to flash it in sheer company. Makes it seem as if I were untrustworthy."

"I do not know you," Glinda spat.

The figure chuckled and continued.

" Miss Glinda, did you think I wouldn't find out? I know all about the "Dorothy Gale" conspiracy. Every. Little. Detail.

Glinda stood there completely paralyzed. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were fully round and were clearly marked with signs of fear.

"Cat has gotten hold of your tongue, Miss Glinda? Now with that girl long gone you can proceed with your plans--to be rid of the Animals of oz. After all this time, I never believed you to be a supporter, but enlighten me, 'Glinda the Good', power is what you seek. You care nothing for the welfare of Animals.

"That's not true." Glinda mindlessly blurted out.

"Lies. You traded your soul the moment you vowed your loyalty to the Wizard-- When you became 'Glinda the Good'!"

Glinda stood there and bowed her head slightly before bringing it back up. She leered at the hooded figure--her face scrunched with contempt before long changing it into a small smirk.

" Who am I to stop the wizard?" Glinda giggled lightly. " The Wizard has the Gale Force, The Vinkus Warriors, Allies in Quox… And Quite frankly… Who…"

Glinda began to circle the figure with an overconfident attitude. She stopped in place and gave a small elegant turn with her finger stuck out

"Are…"

The hooded figure cocked her head back and rose it's arms. The figures hands appeared from the black cloak and grabbed a hold of the hem of the hood and then tossed it backward-- revealing it's face. Galinda blinked slowly and had not yet caught the appearance of the face, she opened her eyes to find herself in utmost awe.

"You… ? Elphaba?! Is it really you?!"

"Yes, Glinda, it's me."

Galinda rushed over to Elphaba and embraced her. Elphaba stood there, stiff as a branch.

"Elphie… I thought you died. I thought--"

"Glinda, don't start. I know all about it. Don't patronize me."

"Elphie, please, you have to understand that--"

"Understand what Glinda? That your position is worth more than your friends?"

"Elphie, come with me. I'll take you to the Wizard perhaps he'll pardon you… perhaps you may be able to see the light of day without you living an underground life-- please… I don't want to lose you."

"Glinda.. It is I who will have the pleasure of seeing the light of another day…

Not. You."

Glinda raised her wand up high and attempted to stun Elphaba, but Elphaba was being observant and moved out of the spell's trajectory at the right moment. Elphaba managed to kick Glinda's wrist hard-- sending the wand flying across the room. Glinda hesitated a moment before scurrying towards the front door, her wrist neatly tucked into her arm fold. Glinda reached the door and grabbed hold of the knob, but it wouldn't turn. Elphaba appeared behind her and chuckled. She then stuck out two fingers and moved them in a circular motion. Galinda felt a forceful jerk and was hurdled back into the sitting room and placed roughly on the chair she sat in earlier. Elphaba repeated the motion with her fingers and Glinda was tied down moments later.

"Revenge is a sweet flavor Glinda. It is about time I've avenged Nessarose, and it's about time I avenged myself. You Killed Nessa… you and Madame Morrible. Then you and the Wizard plotted _my_ death! The three of you planned to get a girl here from the other world! Any girl! To make her a heroine in Oz, leaving you to pray on her innocent mind to your will!"

Elphaba marched out of the sitting room and returned hereafter with her recovered Broomstick. Elphaba paced towards a window and opened it wide.

"Elphie… please…" Glinda pleaded merciless.

"Good Bye Glinda."

Elphaba headed towards the open window and she suddenly stopped in mid-step. Elphaba turned to face Glinda once more. Elphaba grabbed the hem of her hood and pulled it forwards, covering her face once more. Elphaba mounted her broom, and soon hovered away into the darkness. Glinda watched hopelessly as Elphaba disappeared.

The rain almost completely stopped. It was drizzling lightly now. The dark clouds slowly began to disparate. Glinda felt the sunlight come through the window that was next to the chair. Glinda took a long, deep sigh and closed her eyes.

The skies cleared and the citizens of Munchkin Land came out of their homes to dote upon the day. It was normal for them to pass by their beloved Landmark while out on a stroll through the town, but now, a new House stood in it's place. Their Landmark completely gone-- and all assets along with it.


	2. Kill the Wizard Prolouge Continued

An ear-splitting sound hovered in the air as a light, non-scented stream of water vapor accompanied it's tune. Momentarily, the thumping of footsteps joined it, and with a clatter, the sound ceased to annoy the old man.

He was ripe with age-- his face, flat and saggy with an extremely long nose. His white searing hair combed and tucked back while his big green eyes shined through. His body was a bit stiff; very frail and skinny. His arms and hands bulged with visible veins. He was dressed seemly and regally-- a green suit accompanied with a gold tie and large dark brown shoes.

The old man grasped the kettle tightly and tilted it towards his tea cup, where the hot, boiling water intermixed with the light green groundings of herbs. A similar color rose within the cup as more water was pored into it. He then added half a spoonful of sugar, stirred it lightly and cautiously walked off to a lightly-dimmed empty balcony patio. He walked over to a table setting-- complete with a luxurious satin chair, a fine, hand-crafted wooden table made of Quoxwood and a giant umbrella that was closed. He moved over to the chair and he sat down rather slowly, minding his tea. He took a quick sip and then set it down on the table. The old man then set his eyes out on the horizon ahead.

The sun was slowly rising, it's first beams hitting the glints of green that was the Emerald City. The orange rays upon the glittering green is a sight this old man enjoyed daily-- especially from his point of view; from atop the highest tower in the Emerald Castle. The old man gave a sigh and moved his sight towards the table, where not only his teacup lay, but also a large leather-bound book. The old man gave a large grin before picking it up and reclining back into his seat.

His eyes studied it. His curious fingertips examining the many crevices of the age- old cover--exploring every bump, every fold and every symbol that was carved into it. He opened it with extreme caution, making sure the loose, yellowish pages don't fall out. He turned each page over; his mind collecting the bits of incomprehensible information. The old man then closed the book and placed it back down on the table. He grinned once more and soon after, picked up his tea cup and took a large intake of tea.

"The Grimmerie is a fascinating book is it not, Mr. Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz?" Elphaba exclaimed from air as she hovered on her broomstick.

The Wizard's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in hesitation. In a state of shock, he rose from seat, and tilted his head up towards the sky, and in the process dropped his teacup, it's small shattering sound lingering for a few moments. Nothing up there. He leered at the Grimmerie, and quickly picked it up. He headed towards the banister at the edge of the balcony. His eyes were marked with suspicion as they narrowed slowly and cautiously. His eyeballs moved left-- then right-- then up-- then down-- while his sweaty palms tightened their grasp on the Grimmerie. He would not lose it again. The Wizard gave a sigh of relief and soon convinced himself that it was nothing but a passing fancy gone wrong. The Wizard spun around and his vision fell upon a dark figure that was perched atop his chair.

"Who are you?!" the Wizard proclaimed loudly, clutching the Grimmerie closer to his chest.

"What's wrong, Sir Wizard? I thought you loved surprises…" Elphaba's sarcasm now giving away, " You certainly surprised me when you sent a girl to do a man's job."

The Wizard didn't budge. His face peered at the dark figure in front of him. His suspicions getting the best of him.

"Reveal your face", The Wizard slowly managed to say.

"Gladly", Elphaba said smugly as she raised her arms and grabbed hold of the hem of the hood and tossed it backwards. Her hair dropped down the sides of her face--her green skin basking in the dim morning light of Oz.

"_No… No! You're dead_! Damn that girl! Lying to me. The _nerve_… the _audacity_… the…"

"Truth." Elphaba interrupted. "She did the only sensible thing-- tell you exactly what she saw. I melted away with water. That's what she saw and she didn't question that, correct?"

"But… You aren't dead!"

" Well… otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I?" Elphaba remarked, hiding a smirk.

" How…? Water… a whole _bucketful…_", the Wizard blubbered loudly.

" I wouldn't be much of a Witch if I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeve. What that girl threw at me was indeed water. However, it wasn't me that had intercepted her that night. It was the mere illusion of me. With my looking glass, and with the help of the Grimmerie, I was able to cast a full-length reflection of me, one you could feel and touch. When the water was thrown, I melted it down."

The Wizard gritted his teeth, and his face scrunched forwards, his eyes filled with contempt. His grip on the Grimmerie was very tight, causing the leather to stretch from it's setting. The Wizard never moved his off Elphaba's smirking face.

"I have come here to recover my property. The Grimmerie", Elphaba said coolly.

The Wizard shifted his sight and sought an opening into the palace. He took the straight and narrow path--sprinted across the balcony, with the Grimmerie in hand. Elphaba did nothing as she saw the Wizard slam the door.

"So… he wants to play it that way…" Elphaba said softly, eyes on the horizon.

( ) 

The Wizard walked quickly into his throne room and hid behind his mechanical head. He slid the Grimmerie into an open drawer and then he leaned into the microphone he installed into his invention.

" _Guards! Guards!" _The Wizard frantically yelled into the microphone, expecting to soon hear the footsteps of his Gale Force. He waited for a few moments. Not a stir.

" _Guards!!!" _He bellowed. Nothing.

The Wizard hesitantly peered through the Mechanical Head's binoculars and he saw two female figures in the center of the room. He gawked at them in shock as he leaned again into the microphone.

" Who in the Hell are you two?!", the Mechanical Head's thunderous voice roared.

No answer. The Wizard then focused the sight of the binoculars to the two females. They were drenched in blood, yet, not a scratch on them. Both held swords, but one held something more-- a round figure. He, took the binoculars for a more focused look and he discovered that it was the head of his Gale Force high ranking First officer. The female holding the head then threw hard against the Mechanical Head, causing sparks to fly from the Wizard's invention. The Wizard jumped back to escape the sparks, but ended up being thrown forwards, for Elphaba had entered the room by smashing through the giant green window that was behind the Mechanical Head. Elphaba hovered in the air.

"I am growing impatient Wizard. Give me the Grimmerie." Elphaba said coldly.

"Not for as long as I am alive", the Wizard spat.

"So be it." Elphaba replied.

Elphaba raised her hand and the Wizard began to float in midair. Elphaba began to close her extended fingers very slowly into a fist. Gagging noises filled the room, growing quieter as Elphaba continued to stiffly close her fingers.

" _You wicked bitch _", the Wizard puffed out while struggling to breathe. He twitched and turned, but it did no good. He gave a loud moan as Elphaba fully closed her fast, and his breath was gone. He hovered in the air for a few moments, Elphaba making sure he stopped moving completely. Elphaba gave her hand a push and the Wizard's carcass was sent flying in the air and out the broken window.

Elphaba went behind the mechanical head and pulled out several drawers before finding the one with the Grimmerie. She smiled before grabbing hold of it.

" Was it there?" one of the females asked.

"Yes." Elphaba replied.

" Now, to Kiamo Ko." the other one spoke.

" No. Go out to Munchkin Land and protect our visitor… Take it to Quadling Country. I shall meet you there. It's not over yet. The revolution has just… begun." Elphaba waved good-bye to the females and she mounted her broom, the Grimmerie safely in her hand once more.

"Well, to Munchkin Land." One of the females said and turned to face the other.

" You go. Take the visitor to the trove. I need to tend to something there."

" Fine."

Both females took a look at each other, put their swords in their sheaths and sprouted wings. They flew off.

The Wizard's body lay flat on its back on the street-- a few stories below his throne. His head was cracked open--his white hair inheriting the color of his crimson blood. The sunlight hit his position-- his lifeless wide-opened eyes basked in the bright rays for a final time.


	3. A Sudden Encounter

The room was spinning as the young woman stumbled to her feet. Her hands whisked away any debris that had caught her eyelids and she gradually blinked to get her eyesight steady again. Finally standing upright, she gave low grunts of minor pain as she looked in awe at her home. A wall was missing, leaving sunshine to enter through the large entryway. Gaping in amazement, the young girl stood petrified, her bright red eyes about ready to pop out of their sockets. A gust of wind blew over small bits of her destroyed wall and it began to hurdle towards her direction. Her long black hair was also being thrown towards her face and it was beginning to annoy her. She grabbed hold of it and unseeingly tied it into a ponytail with a band she kept on her wrist. She lowered her head into the fold of her shoulder and began to walk toward the outside of her home. Her eyes cautiously examined for any type of hazard that would do her harm. Finally clearing the large heap of broken plaster, wood and brick, she stood transfixed once more, looking at her destroyed home.

The young woman still stood amazed-- it wasn't a surprise to her that she didn't see this coming. A curious display of Mother Nature would always surprise her--although of course, her home had endured storms, blizzards, and even the occasional very minor flooding; but as to the display of winds forming into a giant twister was new to her knowledge. Ultimately deciding to scout her surroundings, she began to walk around the outside of her home. It was a sight to behold. She stopped abruptly upon reaching what was supposed to be her back door. Except, it wasn't her back door at all-- it was a different build and height altogether. This wasn't part of her home. It would seem as if, upon arrival-- that she her home had landed on some other person's home! Hesitation ran through her, as she began to dig away at a window of the home that her house had landed on, that was still, surprisingly intact.

Becoming frustrated with the debris, she gave up for a moment. Taking a few steps back from her position, her eyes set upon the glass frame. She ran forwards and in a flying leap, she kicked the glass hard and on target. She landed on her feet, a few inches away from the newly shattered window. A sharp cry of pain ran though her as she looked down. She stepped on a nail and it was still attached to her. Sitting down, she pried the nail from her foot, angrily throwing it aside to an unknown location. Blood began to flow rampantly from the wound as she prepared it for medical attention. Medical attention would consist of her wrapping with a strip of her own clothing and generally ignoring it until the pain away and this situation was no exception. She put her shoes back on and went on inside though the broken window.

It was pretty much like her own home-- everything inside thrown aback, fixtures either broken or stood in the way, glass everywhere, nails sticking out. Turning to leave, her eye caught a glint of silver. Curious as to what this may be, she proceeded toward it. It was caught underneath a red rug, but it was very much intact. A wand, she discovered it to be. A large, silver wand with decorative jewels and designs. Beside the wand laid a not-so-fortunate decorative piece. But this piece too, intrigued her for it had five rubies, each with its color but matching in size. No one being around to claim these valuables, the young woman carried them with her as she climbed out the window.

Proceeding to where her fourth wall fell, she scavenged the house. Looking for her valuables. Everything else would simply be either at the hands of rotting with mother nature or be used as kindling for fire. Her home was still intact--fortunately, for she managed to find everything without having much consequence. Grabbing hold of a large knapsack she placed all her items inside minus, her warmest coat, and her form of discipline. She left her home. A few yards off from the destruction site, the young woman discovered a road to a city. It amused her that she had not been familiar with this land, and she, having scouted every inch of her world. Her smirk became a sudden cold wince. This was not her world.

Minding her pain for a few more steps, she stopped at the sound of rustling bushes. There was no hint of wind, so this, was certainly a surprise. The young woman stood weary of her position, waiting in silence as she crouched low and took large awkward steps towards the bushes. Stopping suddenly, she was forced to the ground by two unknown figures. Kicking the small one off her and elbowing the other forcibly in the abdomen gave her a chance to draw her weapon and within a mild minute, had stuck down the one that was recovering his breath upon being elbowed upon. The other, was no where to be seen. Keeping her weapon unsheathed and ready to strike, her eyes shifted left to right, up and down along with her head.

A sharp pain entered her back. She fell onto her knees as the sound of a high pitched laughter lurked behind her. She gripped her sword tightly and took a chance at her opponent. Twisting her body around quickly, she faced her foe for what seemed less than a second before she completely lunged at him. Tears began to surface at the sharp pain on her back, but she let it reside for a few moments as she gutted her enemy, killing him when she churned the sword inside him and taking it out of his abdomen. No longer being able to stand the pain, she dropped her sword and in agony, reached for the object that was stuck on her back. She removed it with a scream, and with small pants, discovered it to be an oblong knife.

"Not bad, stranger. Not many can push through their pain and attack like that." a voice rang out.

The young woman shot a look at the ground and grabbed hold of her sword. Forcing herself up, she swung blindly and her sword met another with a clash of iron on iron. The young woman pulled back, her sword on guard.

" Who in the _hell _are you?"

" A friend."

The young woman shot the other a look. She looked upon her slender face, framed with an usually beautiful shade of blue with eyes dark as her own hair. They stood juxtaposed for a few moments, the awkward silence still in effect.

" Megsie of the dark Gilikin clan."

"Kiamoe Arijike… of Khement."


	4. A Daughter's Memories

"She was a good woman. Very helpful with the--"

"You will never find such another sweetheart in all your life. Poor--"

" I will never forget the time when she single-handedly raised the--"

" Miss Galinda of the Ardennes was more than just an inspiration, she was a loyal and righteous woman who believed in the greater good of the land, of the people, and of her daughter."

She couldn't take anymore of the speeches that began to taunt her. Rising from her seat from where she was perched prettily on so the entire room would take notice of her as Miss Glinda's daughter, she gave a wince and began to walk away. As she shoved her way through a sea of the endless monotony of meaningless promises and prayers, her mind began to implode with past memories and feelings.

_"Mama, where are you going this time? You promised to teach me magic today. The Floating Spell. I so want to learn that spell so I can teach that jerk, Arik a lesson"_

_"I'm so sorry darling, but the Wizard needs me to attend to something right now. And it's very important. But Glinnie, I promise, I shall teach you that spell. And Arik will just have to wait to be taught a lesson."_

_"Mama, how come whenever the Wizard needs you, you're there and when I need you… you're never here?"_

_"Please try to understand. What I do… is for you. I may not like it, but Galinda, perhaps when you're older when you'll understand. Just trust me Glinnie."_

Glinnie.

She hated that nickname. Only her mother could've gotten away with it. Finally reaching the double doors of the large ballroom, she haste fully forced it open and snuck off to the third floor. Reaching her apartments, Galinda ran down the large corridor, passing several portraits and priceless Ozian works of art and crafts. Reaching her master bedroom entrance, Galinda charged into the room and plopped down on her bed. She reached for the heels that were imprisoning her feet. She took the right one off, flinging it across the room, breaking the silence with a small shatter of a porcelain doll. Galinda then took off the second and attempted to throw it, but in her heavy panting, failed to do so. Her eyes bore the mark of heavy tears, for they were puffy and reddish, her slender face showing definite signs of depression. Her head leaned against a soft pillow as her eyes shut closed, Galinda attempting to drift to sleep, but the futile attempt only made her restless.

_" Glinnie, darling! Come on down!"_

_"Yes, Mama?"_

" _It's time to put a real wand in your hands."_

_" Mama, I've been thinking… I don't want to major in Sorcery anymore…"_

_"Why not, Glinnie? You've got the talent for it, no question about that. Just like your Mama."_

_"But Mama, I want to study… Natural Sciences… Its much more appealing to me."_

_" Oh… well, Glinnie, that's your decision."_

_"You know who's been wanting to study Sorcery, Mama? Arik. Maybe you could teach him!"_

Arik. Of all the stupidest answers she could've have given her mother that day, she had to say Arik. Shaking her head slightly and placing her hand on her forehead, Galinda sat up, pushing her long, blonde curls back then slumping on the edge of her bed on her own merit. Galinda eventually arose and with small, dazed steps proceeded towards her window. She stood there, weak and limp against the windowsill, the cold glass becoming stained with a light streak of grey that came from her exhaling. She looked out at the serenity of Lake Chorge, and set her eyes on the glimmering calm water. It seemed to mesmerize her; for she became distracted watching the rippling waves flow peaceably.

A knock at the door brought Galinda back into consciousness. Galinda didn't move. A few more knocks reverberated off the walls, before the click of the door startled Galinda to stand up straight. As to the person who walked in the room, Galinda did not seem to care, but out of instinct, proceeded to embrace the now familiar elderly woman moving towards her. Galinda paused at her attempted embrace for the elder seemed to hold a tray with a decorative tea pot and crockery.

"Galinda, darling, are you alright? I have brought you a spot of tea to calm your nerves. it's hot, and I suggest you take it now, if you like." said the elderly woman in a worrisome tone, placing the tray down at a table specifically for it.

" Thank you Ama Nesa. I am fine. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone at this moment. But I am grateful for the tea. I shall call you in as soon as I feel better, alright?", Galinda responded in her less-than-accurate assurance.

Ama Nesa left the room, glanced over at Galinda and bowed her head for a moment before proceeding out the door. Galinda did not bother to return Ama Nesa eye contact for she, turned her back to her and looked out onto the lake until the click of the door was heard. Galinda sighed heavily, another tear began to steak down her face. Her eyes had moved from the window and onto a life-like portrait of her and mother that hung on the wall. Turning her back onto that as well, she grabbed hold of the tea pot, and poured her tea. The sound of pouring water rang into her ears until she stopped. She sipped it noticing that it was almost to the rim of the cup. Sighing again, she took her cup and sat down at the foot of her bed. She was an orphan now.

Galinda had inherited everything, the money, the titles, the estates-- and yet… she has never felt lonelier. Her father, Sir Chuffrey, died before her graduation at Shiz University. She double-majored, both in Sorcery and Natural Sciences. One to please her mother and the other to please herself, although it was one of the toughest things she has ever done. Galinda finished her tea, and she set the cup on the table. She stood again at the corner of the window and her eyes looked once again to the dazzling dapples of light that were being reflected off the large pool of water.

_Tap, tap, tap_… the noise could be faintly heard within the room. _Tap, tap, tap…_ there it was again. Summoning her wand to her hand, Galinda searched the room. It was an unusual sound, for it definitely wasn't the sound of wood being knocked upon. She thought of someone knocking outside her window, but that was, of course, a ridiculous conclusion. She was on the third floor and no man would be bold enough to knock outside her window. _Tap, tap, tap…_ Galinda began to get annoyed. It was definitely the sound of glass she concurred. Walking towards the window, she opened it, and found no man tapping at her window, but a large bird, which she recognized as a falcon. The plump and smooth plumage of the bird indicated that it was well-kept, and well-fed, not at all a wild one, and at it's feet, was a letter. Curious to know whom it was from, she took it suddenly, almost literally snatching it off the bird's claws. It bore no return address except her own, but as she turned it around to open the flap of the envelope, she discovered the Wizard's Official Seal.


End file.
